What is Determination?
by Linki
Summary: What is Determination? Well, some use it to do things they haven't done, others use it to return with the ones they love... some people even use it to destroy everything. The truth is, you can give it the meaning you want. So what meaning will Chris give it? Rated T for some violence, language and other stuff related. [Based on Wolf's DoubleTale]
1. Chapter 1: Tired of being Pacifist

**Hello everyone, Linki here! This is my first fanfic and I don't know if this is going to get very noticed... but I want to give a try to this idea I have in mind, and want to see how it goes and how it is noticed...**

 **Well, to be honest… I don't have the greatest grammar and vocabulary of all but I'm trying, so don't get mad about that.**

 **And this is written on first person due to the story plot. Please understand.**

 **And by the way, I don't own Undertale…**

 **I hope you like this first Chapter. Here we go!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Tired of being "Pacifist"_**

 ** _Chara. Lv: 1_**  
 ** _The End_**

 ** _*Continue_**

 ** _*TRUE RESET_**

 **-...-**

After a day of fully setting up the house the night showed up and I was in my room, I closed the laptop on the desk, stood from the chair and felled over the bed. "What a day!"

That day has been some kind of sentimental day, between finishing the _True Pacifist_ and my parents leaving me alone for a month on a business trip, it left me without any will to do something productive. Maybe someone else could think this is great, being alone in your house, but being alone making all the work it's not as "fun" as it seems.

With everything in order in the house and the rain on the background, I felled asleep.

 **-...-**

 _It was a sunny day. The look of the area was amazing over a mountain. "I'll walk this way" I said as I reached the entrance of a cave._

 _After walking a while and exploring the cave, I came to stand next to a big hole with sunlight shining from above and some roots following all the way down._

 _"That's a long fall directly to the-"_  
 _I was cut by some footsteps approaching where I was._

 _Right after they stopped, a loud interference -kind of- noise sounded, making me flinch and almost fall to the hole, but regaining balance right away._

 _"we nEeD YOu,_ _ **EnTEr n0w**_ _" someone said, the interference affecting their voice._

 _Suddenly someone pushed me into the hole and the interference stopped as I yelled in fear. After some seconds falling I could see the bottom of the hole._

 ***THUD***

...

...

I recovered conscience, moving my hand to cover my eyes from the sunlight shining from above.

"Oh… god." I managed to mutter as I tried to move my pain filled body to stand on my hands and knees.

 _"Brain, you got me... joking with my worst fear."_

I stood up and stumbled to do so, checking for injuries or broken bones. I realized that I was lying on a bed of golden flowers... pretty familiar.

Using the cave's walls as a support, I made my way to reach the only exit of the room. At the middle of my way I could hear footsteps at the distance, someone or _something_ was coming.

I reached the entrance of another room, which had sunlight beaming at a single spot in the center of it.

"Now I'm starting to freak." I whispered while those footsteps were getting louder and near, when I finally found the courage to yell. "Hello? Is somebody in here?"

The sound got faster meaning that they started to run, and I could see a silhouette of a kid at the distance, but... with long ears?

I forced myself to walk without support and reached the sunlight... and so did "he"

"No... way." his eyes widened, a hand covering his mouth.

"The same I say..." I said, nervously.

By some trick my mind played on me, I was meeting face to face with the " _prince_ ". He took a step back, and so did I.

"I can't believe this is real... t-this must be a dream." I shook my head. "And I really want to wake up."

He shacked his head. "This... this is wrong!"

"This hasn't happened, did he... changed something?"

His eyes widened like he just discovered something. "Cha-"

A loud static sounded making us cover our ears. Suddenly the room started to break apart and he disappeared from existence, as the room we were in.

I just closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen, the static not ending.

 _"Wake up, Wake up, WAKE UP!"_

The static stop and I opened one eye, noticing that I was just floating on a dark void. I tried to move, but it was impossible.

 _"What is happening?"_

After some seconds of... just floating, a light shined on the distance and seemed to get bigger.

"What is-"

The light produced a flash that made me close my eyes. Somehow I started to feel tired... and felled asleep.

...

...

 ***THUD***

"Owww."

Again I felt that I fell from a high altitude and landed on something soft. I opened my eyes just to see the same golden flowers.

I stood up, having less trouble than last time and again checking for injuries.

 _"Just, what happened?"_

Using the walls again I made my way to the next room, everything just the way it was some minutes ago, convincing myself I traveled through time or something like that.

I reached the next room with sunlight at the center but no one appeared, and those static sounds didn't play anymore. I stepped into the center of the sunlight, looking up at it, feeling calmness overcoming panic.

 _"Okay, if you somehow are in... Undertale"_ I sat and crossed my legs. "This might occur like some stories you read... or you'll have to be Frisk." I said to myself.

I reached for my pockets, taking out my phone and headphones. I took a look at it noticing it didn't broke, also noticing it only had 2 screens, one with 3 options: Cell, Stat and Item. And the other screen showed:

 _CHRIS_

 _Lv: 1_  
 _HP: 20/20_  
 _G: 0_

 _"I like Undertale, but this dream is really making me change my mind."_

"Well, let's see my items" I selected the Item option.

A screen appeared on the phone, listing all the items I had, that were only 2: A watch and a wood sword. I selected the watch.

The watch appeared suddenly on my right wrist, marking 12:00 and a text box appeared before me, and read:

*Somehow, it's out of batteries. (DEF +2)* It disappeared few seconds later.

"How convenient" I said taking a look at it.

"Now, how do I have the wood sword?" I muttered while selecting it. _"I practiced Kendo but not too much."_

The wood sword appeared in my right hand and I closed the screen, returning it to my pocket.

*Maybe not the one used, but the first. (ATK +3)*

After that text box disappeared, I sighed. "Well, I have to continue."

I stood up and walked away from that room to the next one, which was the beginning of the Ruins. I kept walking until I reached a glowing yellow point.

"I'm still hopping this is a dream."

I reached for the yellow point, that flashed and made a click sound, with a text box appearing.

 _*(The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination.)*_  
 _*HP fully restored.*_

Suddenly, the rest of the pain from the fall faded away, and I felt restored.

 _"So this is how it fills to recover HP..."_

I clicked on _SAVE_ and another *click* sounded from the box.

After that being set, I made my way through the Ruin's puzzles which for my surprise, were already solved... and no monster to be seen.

Deep in my mind I had 2 thoughts, one of them being worried about stay trapped down here and never return... and the other about eating the world famous "Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie" of Toriel and also staying with her until the barrier breaks down, since I'm here. I don't know… everything was so messed up at this point.

But something inside was telling me the Ruins were awfully silent and lonely. I don't know, but there was more dust that I thought it could be in here, and it was starting to bug me.

When I reached Toriel's house, I _SAVED_ on the point and prepared myself for what was waiting me on the other side of the door.

"Well, get ready Chris" I whispered to myself, knocking on the door... But nobody came.

I knocked again and yet no answer. _"What's happening?"_

Some minutes later I decided to open the door, now a bit worried about this.

"H-Hello? The door was open..." I yelled, but no answer. _"You didn't had anything better to say?"_

I stepped in and my phone vibrated before a sweet music started to play, I pulled out my phone noticing a screen which read:

 _*Home_

I returned it to my pocket, taking a look around the house, reaching the living room first. If I was right, in the kitchen would be the famous pie... and I was right.

I entered the kitchen, founding the pie on the counter, a slice already been taken. _"Well, I don't want to be mean, but I don't want to bother either."_ I took a slice of it and placed it on a dish, when I pulled near it disappeared.

"What? Oh right..." I pulled my phone out selecting "Item". Just as I thought, the pie appeared on the item list.

"So that's how it works."

I leaved the kitchen and headed to the hallway, stopping on the first door.

 _"Could he be inside?"_

I opened the door slowly, making a creak sound... but no one was in the room. "Now, that's weird."

I left the room and reached the living room again. I didn't notice before, but there were a book on top of the chair Toriel uses...

"She already..."

My eyes widened, rushing to the basement to reach the exit of the Ruins.

 _"How could I be so IDIOT?"_ I ran as fast as I could, the grip on my sword tightening. _"It was so obvious, the solved puzzles and more dust than usual"_

I turned left to finally reach the room and-

"No Way!"

My eyes widened and I stepped back, seeing directly to the pile of dust on the ground. The door was half open and a fresh wind was running.

 _"No, how could this happen? Why I didn't saw this coming?"_ I slowly approached the pile of dust, but not too much.

I was so distracted by the idea of staying with Toriel that I never thought of being trapped on the worst _Run_ of the game... **_The Genocide Run._**

I knelt down to the pile of dust, glaring with sadness at it.

"I was...I was really hoping to meet you in person Toriel, but looks like your last guest wasn't the same..."

"Of all the ways I could meet you... it had to be like this."

"Maybe I'm not the right person to say 'I will avenge you' or something like that, but if I'm here then I can't let this happen..." The grip on my sword tightening.

 **"I have to stop him."**

I took a deep breath and stood up, walking carefully to not step on her dust to reach the door.

I walked all the hallway and reach the other room similar to the other one on the beginning... no golden flower poked out of the ground. I continued and crossed the door, stepping out into the snow and the path that led to the middle of the forest.

"Chara... I'm coming for you..."I walked forward

Knowing that I could stop them on this _Run..._ _ **Filled me with Determination.**_

* * *

 **That is now some decent plot setting for a stereotypical Genocide, but let me tell yu this is something quite different… prepare for the ride!**

 **About the update periods, maybe they could last quite a long time because of life and stuff, but I'm still working on the plot so that's the excuse (and those reviews could help on this *wink*).**

 **If you liked this and want more, please Favorite & Review. Any questions you have, feel free to post them so that I can answer. I's open to PM's too!  
**

 **See you later, Linki!**


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe a hero

**Hi there! Linki here. We meet again for the second chapter of DeterminTale (that's what I call it.) And thanks for the 4 F &F, never thought 4 people would like this *tear runs down his cheek*.**

 **But before we can begin, I want to tell some info that will help you understand a little better this story and some stuff. 1) This takes place after a genocide and a soulless pacifist (being pacifist the last reset if you noticed the introductory part) and some things are going to change from the actual story of the game. 2) About the grammar… it's still a work on progress. 3) Still don't know how many time I'll take for updates, cuz' life and school. 4) I don't know if I will change Chara's/Frisk's gender, but for now, Chara is "He" and Frisk is "She" (tell me if you want them to have a gender or not).**

 **Well, I think that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Maybe a hero_**

 ** _Chris. Lv: 1_**  
 ** _Home_**

 ** _*CONTINUE_**

 ** _*Reset_**

* * *

The snow crunched below my feet with every step while walking in the forest. The snow fell from the "sky", accompanied by a cold breeze that ran casually at some moments.

I stopped in front of the stick that was already smashed. _I'm starting to feel that I'm being watched._ I continued walking.

When I got to the gate and the little bridge, I realized that maybe they were already near Snowdin killing monsters. I got to the sentry post and the "Frisk" shaped lamp and walked near the sentry, taking a look at it only to find empty bottles of ketchup and mustard.

I continued to the next area with the SAVE point, I SAVED and took a look at the box besides it. For my surprise, the tough glove was still there.

"Should I...?" I wondered. They were 2 options: leave it there so he don't suspect anything about me, or take it and leave him without a stronger item than the one they had...

"I think it's better if I leave it there." I closed the box. Right after it closed, I heard some footsteps coming near.

 _What do I do!?_

Without any more hesitation, I ran the most quietly I could into the trees, hoping that no one could see me behind them.

Some seconds later, he showed up... Blue sweater with pink stripes, blue pants (that looked like part of their sweater) and penetrating red eyes that made a perfect fit with a manic grin... They were younger than me, grabbing tightly a dust-coated toy knife and wearing a faded ribbon on their left arm. A real demon...

 _He is scarier in person than I thought_

He SAVED and looked around before they opened the box, taking out the glove, equipping it. "This feels better." he said, starting to walk away to the next area.

I let out a sigh of relief.

 _Thanks..._

He stopped, slowly turning around to see the box again. He slowly walked at the side of it, staring confused at the snow... directly to my footsteps.

 _Oh god..._

I moved behind a tree so I could hide from him, I only closed my eyes as he approached slowly following the snow.

He was getting near, near enough to be at the other side of the tree I was hiding. Suddenly an IceCap got near and caught his attention, I sighed in relief as he walked away...

"But..." I turned to see them engage a fight with IceCap, a red soul appeared in front of him as he dodged every attack with ease. It was going to be hard to hit him.

With one last punch, IceCap fell to dust and a text box appeared in front of him.

"Your LOVE has increased!"

"Damn it..." I whispered to myself. He just got stronger, how am I going to even hit him, if he must be LV 6 by now?

I clutched my sword. "Sorry IceCap, but I can't do anything now..."

He dusted himself off and walked away, missing on the trees to the next area.

I walked out of the trees, looking at the direction he took... I had to get there too.

Could I possibly have the chance to stop him? If I was just scared with him being near, what could happen if I fight? That thought scared me since I crossed the Ruins, and it was growing stronger with every monster he killed.

But... this was my choice, right? I could literally hide on the Ruins forever and wait until he showed up and kill me. But I was that scared? If I was that scared, why I did the promise to stop him? Maybe this was a stupid idea...

"Somethin's buggin' you?"

I flinched at the sudden voice that sounded from behind, I turned around just to see a short skeleton with a blue sweater and a characteristic grin on his face... Sans.

"Oh, hello..." I said nervously. "I didn't knew you were there."

I walked near and extended a hand to him. He just laughed a bit and did the same, but the sudden sound of whoopee cushion sounded from our hands. He laughed at this and I let go his hand, laughing too.

"This old trick never fails to cheer me up." He said. "So you fell down too?"

"Yeah, I-"  
"Are you with them?" His eye-lights disappeared as his grin shrunk a little.

I took a step back, afraid of that look he had... staring directly to my soul... even without pupils.

"N-No! I'm not with him, I-I am actually following him because-"

"Well, that's good" he said, relaxing his shoulders. "So you are on the right side then... I guess that's more relieving."

I didn't expect to meet him so quickly, but I decided to ask something.

"Uh, how did you know I was here?" I asked him still nervous.

"Well, that's a little rude there." he glanced to the side.

I arched an eyebrow at him...

"Oh, right!" I snapped, recognizing my error. "Sorry, my name is Chris"

"I'm Sans the skeleton." He said, lights returning to his... eye sockets. "So you asked how did I knew you were here, right?"

"Well, this could sound creepy but... I'm always watching."

A shiver ran through my back. _I knew I was being watched._

"Well, that actually sounded a little creepy, but it's okay." I scratched the back of my head.

"Meh, I don't blame you." he pulled his hands out, shrugging. "It isn't normal to see two humans around. Most of the time it's _bonely_ out here." He winked his right eye.

I covered my mouth resisting the urge to laugh. _Wow._

"I like you, you are the only audience today that has laughed at my puns." He returned his hands to his jacket pockets.

"Well, I always liked those kinds of puns. But I don't think the same for him." I glanced to the side.

Him... Papyrus!

I opened my mouth, but closed it before I realized that "I don't know Papyrus".

"Eh, what was that?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing..." I crossed my arms. "What about him? The other human, have you seen what they do?"

"Oh kid, you don't have an idea of how many times I saw them."

 _Yes I do._

"Well, we have to stop him before they get any farther." I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..." His grin shrunk a little.

"W-What?"

"Really, it doesn't matter if we try to stop them now." He muttered the last part.

 _It doesn't matter... did he gave up?!_

"Well, I have to go... need to play my part." He said, turning around.

"What?"

"And please, don't try anything risky... Remember, I'm always watching." He looked over his shoulder.

And with that he walked away, missing into the trees.

I stood there looking at the direction he took. 'Play my part' he said… guess he knows all of this is a game for him...

 _But I can change it._

"I have to try, this has gotten real enough to be a dream."

I turned around and headed to Snowdin, I walked through all the puzzles, being careful to not reveal myself, until I reached the town's entrance, SAVING at the point beside the sign "Welcome to Snowdin".

I entered the shop, almost everything was gone except for some cinnamon rolls...

"Well then." I took the rolls and leaved some gold I found in the forest on the counter.

I exited the shop, walking to the big Christmas tree in the middle of the town... Monster Kid wasn't there.

"That's rare… he usually is here."

I kept walking and turned left, heading to the river where River Person should be. I sat at the riverside, looking at my reflection on the water.

It felt good, the slightly cold breeze and the sound of water… I always liked tranquility.

"..."

"Oh… interesting."

My eyes widened in surprise and fear. I stood up, slowly turning my head to face the one that said that sentence.

My body froze, he was there, grinning and staring at me while playing with his toy knife… and he had the tough glove too.

"I knew something was a little _off_ this time." he said. "But didn't thought of another _fallen down_."

"…" My heart started to race as thoughts filled my head: he is going to kill me? What is he going to do? Honestly, I was seeing my end…

"H-How did you found me?"

"Well, I think you had the bad luck to walk into the same place I was going." He said, as he stopped playing with their knife, pointing it at me. "But I will get serious now."

He took a step closer, and I stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" His expression turned into a serious… deadly serious one.

I gulped. "Uh, to be honest… I not even know."

"What?" He asked, getting closer.

"I-I was…" I didn't know what to do.

Until I remembered something:

 _"we nEeD YOu."_

Yes, they need me… I'm the only one that can change everything, if a human battles another human, what could happen? And if I die, at least I got to visit another world. And as a fact, I still want to return. So in a moment of bravery...

"Heh, it's funny..." I said with a smile, my body finally responding and I gripped my sword tight.

"What's funny?" he asked, arching a brow at me and lowering their knife.

"That I got this feeling that I need to stop you…"

Everything darkened a little around us, and a soul appeared on our chests. His soul red and mine green.

"What? Do you really want to fight me?" he laughed after that. "But you don't even know me…"

 ** _"I know enough of you."_**

A text box appeared in front of me. *Maybe this is a bad idea.

I launched forward slashing at him, he jumped to the side and slid to stop.

"So this is how it is." They grinned, and their eyes shinned red.

He ran at me slashing forward and I crouched under his knife, I got behind him swinging my sword horizontally at the side of his chest, he turned around and deflected it with his knife. He jumped back and I did the same, staring at each other as we landed.

I ran off at him again, pointing my sword directly to him, he just stepped to the side, dodging it and making me slide to a stop. He walked closer and I swung my sword at him, he blocked with his knife and stabbed after that, I moved to the side slashing once and striking his stomach, making him cough. I jumped back to regain some breath, a green bar appeared at his side marking a small -3 over it. He noticed it, grinning.

"I have to admit, you are good at this." he said. "Any other would have died already."

"Well, I got some practice with the sword." I scratched my nose.

He approached at me pulling his knife, when he stabbed, I blocked it with my sword and stopped their movement, and we stood on a face to face.

"By the way, do you know ken-"

He punched me in the face with their though glove interrupting me, sending me sliding to the ground.

I felt a burning pain on my face, I placed a hand over my face and stood up. I looked to the side, noticing a health bar next to me, and then I realized how strong he was…

5/20

My eyes narrowed, and he grinned.

"You don't stand a chance…"

Right after he finished he ran at me and I swung my sword at him, but he jumped and landed behind me as I turned around…

"How can you jump that hi-"

I was cut by a sudden piercing pain in my chest, my eyes widened in surprise and pain as I realized he stabbed me, in the chest.

"W-When did you…?" He pulled his knife and blood started to run down my chest.

"I don't want to be bad, but I didn't think of you as 'The one that's going to stop me.'" he grinned. "Well, let's see how much EXP a human is worth."

I covered my wound with my hand, falling to my hands and knees as I coughed blood to the snow, my soul cracked.

"By the way, when I noticed you were here, I followed you."

I fell to the snow, my body was failing to respond as I laid there and everything lit up, watching him turn around with a text box appearing in front of him.

"Your LOVE has increased!"

My vision started to blur. "Well, at least I tried."

He looked over his shoulder at my soul that was floating over me, and my health bar…

0/20

"I'm bad at making promises."

I smiled one last time, seeing how he walked away with a grin on their face. And I felled to darkness…

*You knew it was a bad idea

SHATTER.

* * *

 **God, that got intense all of a sudden.**

 **Yeah, I even got surprised by this…**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think about this so far. And don't forget to Favorite & Review.**

 **See you later, Linki…**


	3. Chapter 3: One more time

**Finally, I'm BACK!**

 ***Appears into existence.* Hello everyone! finally I finished my moving (a month ago actually) and I not have to work anymore… And no more school until February! Yay! Now I have time to write and just finished the third chapter (because I forgot to write it on my spare time xD), but now I will focus on writing the many chapters I can.**

 **As you noticed, I erased the "Hiatus" message and did some changes to the first chapters (on grammar and some stuff).**

 **Overall… I will continue with the story! Please enjoy the third chapter!**

 **Note: I recommend reading a bit of the last chapters to remember what happened (because it's been a while since I updated). And thank you for staying in here the ones that followed me since I posted the story, and Welcome to the new ones reading, I hope you enjoy reading this story.**

 **Thanks to ToadSoldier, A Guest... And XWolf26 (OMG, Thanks!)**

 **Now the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _*If you don't lose hope, you'll prevail... Just..._**  
 ** _STAY DETERMINED!_**

 ** _Chapter 3: One more time_**

 ** _Chris. LV:1_**  
 ** _Snowdin Town_**

 ** _*CONTINUE_**

 ** _*Reset_**

 ** _-…-_**

 _Darkness… Everything is Darkness_

 _This is it, I'm dead. Was everything I could think._

 _Dark. More Darker._

 _But... I made a promise..._

 _And I'm not going to break it._

 ** _-...-_**

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself standing in front of the SAVE point at Snowdin's shop and Inn. I looked around confused about this, everything was right the way it was when I first arrived.

"I... Loaded!?"

I looked again at the SAVE point, its light felt a little warm, that warmness felt good and specially on a place so cold like... like whatever place I was.

Now I confirmed that I can control a SAVE file, that's a good thing, but... What about him? Did he notice that I loaded? Or it is the same for him?

 _He..._

I clenched my sword, remembering the pain, how they stabbed... That pain.

 _Should I try again, or escape? Maybe if I-_

"Howdy!"

I turned around in surprise to see who talked, and narrowed my eyes at the little flower that poked out of the ground.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, nice to met'cha"

"Uh... Hi." I waved a hand. "Talking flower that appeared on the ground."

"You just fell down here, right?"

"Actually, I have like two hours in here."

"Oh, and you already know how things work down here... don't you?" He narrowed his eyes.

 _Maybe this means that he notices LOADs and RESETs_

"Yes..."

"Well, then you know you chose a bad time to wonder around this place." its voice begun to sound serious. "Did you already meet _him_? I bet you did."

"Yeah, I did... And I will stop them."

"Wait... What?"

"What you heard... And now I'm going, see ya."

Its face turned angry. "Where do you think you are going?"

"You don't get it right?" I turned around. "I thought flowers were smarter _,_ and even more when they used to be a kid."

"What...? Oh, so you think you are a smart boy, well let's see who is smarter." And he made his creepy face.

 _That's what I wanted to see._

"Okay then, I won't kill you... for now. I'll let him handle you for a while." it smiled again.

"So you won't do anything, huh? Well, good luck making him spare your life."

"What? How could you possibly kno-" it glanced to the left. "You know what? Never mind, you are talking nonsense."

It looked at me again. "Well, good bye!" And he returned to the ground.

I turned around and walked into the town. _Is he planning something? He took the whole "I know almost everything in here" thing very well..._

The town was exactly the same as last time, except for someone that was at the Christmas tree... Sans?

I got near and he opened his eyes at the sound of the crunching snow as raised his head.

"So, what do you think out this town?" he said, looking around.

"Well, I think it is a good place to live"

I stopped and he greeted me with a smile.

"Yeah, it is... By the way."

He closed his eyes and put a serious expression. "Do you remember what I told you about doing anything risky?"

My heart skipped a beat and some shivers ran through my back. "Y-Yeah, I do..."

He quickly switched to his usual grin. "Okay then, just a reminder."

 _Oh... God, that scared me._

"Hey, I want to talk with you about something that's been running around my head since that first time we met." He turned around and started to walk. "But this isn't the place I want to talk in. Follow me, I know a shortcut to the place I want to be."

"Okay, lead the way."

I followed him to the exit of Snowdin and when I blinked, unexplainably, we were at his sentry post on Waterfall.

"How did...!?" He turned around to see me. "Eh... no, I'm not going to ask."

He laughed and walked to his sentry. "C'mon."

I followed and stood at the other side of the counter.

"Well, this thing I want to talk about is a little serious, but first I'll ask something."

"Yeah, sure."

"Why are you trying to stop the other human?"

"..."

I glanced at the snow on the roof. "Because what he is doing is wrong."

If he had eyebrows, I'm sure he would lift them. "Welp, that was something."

"What? You expected something more interesting or something more...deep?"

"Well, it's like you just fell down here with him and you already made him your enemy. Despite the fact that both are humans and should "help each other"." he used air quotes on the last part.

"Heh, trust me, I could be his friend if he wasn't a crazy killing machine." I rolled my eyes.

"Yep, it would be better if she wasn't." He rested his head on his hand.

 _She?_

"I have other question."

"Yes?"

"What makes me sure that you aren't going to do the same?" He looked directly to my eyes.

My eyes widened a bit, that question surprised me. "Well, there are good reasons to trust in me. One, I'm not like him, I'm not the kind of person that murders someone only because they feel to it."

"Second, I made a promise... kind of. And I think if he believes he has the right to kill, than I believe I have the right to stop him."

He just looked at me, like trying to find something. "Good talk, I didn't expect a long answer though, but its fine." His grin widened.

"You know, it became a lil' hard for me to believe on people this days, but something in you makes me want to try again... So I will, I'll trust you." He stood up and walked in direction to Snowdin. "Don't make me change my mind, kid."

I looked at him with a confident smile. "I won't."

And with that he walked away, leaving me alone in the room.

He surely got a bit depressed this days and I don't judge him, everything around him in the hands of a kid, and this kid resetting and doing whatever he want... It's hard.

But this time things will be different, I will stop him... Somehow, I will.

I SAVED and looked to the echo flower in the room, I got near and tried to hear what sound it echoed, but nothing sounded. I got an idea and neared more to the flower.

 _"Enjoy this, because everything is going to end for you soon."_

With the message ready, I continued to the next area. If he listen it, he'll know there is someone in their way... and he will not move from it.

...

I crouched into the patch of tall grass, trying to be as quiet as possible in case of Undyne, everything going fine until I bumped with something... or someone.

"Yo, watch it" whispered.

I turned to see who I bumped to, and there he was, Monster Kid kneeled down in the grass trying to spot Undyne.

"Hey, are you here to see Undyne too?" He turned around and greeted with a smile.

"Uh... yeah." I waved a hand.

I tried to seat but at the time I did it, the sound of the grass broke the silence. Out of the dark, a shiny armor walked to the border of the little cliff were she stood looking directly to the grass we were.

"Yo, this is so cool!" whispered Monster Kid. "She is so cool..."

 _Yeah... she is..._ Cold sweat formed on my forehead every second she stared at our direction.

After some minutes of waiting, she finally got back into the shadow... losing on it.

We walked out of the grass and Monster Kid turned to look me, stars in his eyes.

"Do you agree that she is so heroic and cool?"

"Actually, I do."

"YO! I can't wait to see her fight some bad guys!" He jumped with excitement. "See you there!"

"See ya." I gave thumbs up at him.

At the moment he starts to run, he stumbled and face planted on the ground.

"Uh... Are you all right?"

He lifted himself and dusted off. "Yeah, I'm used to this." He smiled and continued his way.

"Okay than. See ya!"

 _He's used to it... That's a little sad._

I followed the direction Monster Kid took and SAVED in the next point, to start my trip across waterfall.

-...-

At the time the fog dissipated, the silhouettes of a kid with a red heart on his chest and a tall skeleton stood on the snow. Both were silent until the skeleton's head fell to the snow.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Said the head on the floor, the body behind turning slowly into dust.

The young human didn't say anything at this, his _soul_ disappearing of his chest.

"But I know you can be better, I know you can do much better than this!"

His body turned completely to dust. "You can be better even if you don't think so!"

"I... promise." And his dust flew with the wind.

The human stared at the dust left in the snow. "Heh, it's too late to be better now." he walked.

He reached a SAVE point with an echo flower next to it, and grinned at the message left for him.

"Oh, don't worry... I will." His smile extended almost from ear to ear.

 ** _-...-_**

The path was silent and lonely, not even monsters appeared.

 _Weird, not even a Moldsmal has shown up... and there is no dust around._

After solving the flower seeds puzzles and taking a look to the stones on the ceiling through the telescope, I reached the little bridge with some ancient writings on the wall. The words were bearly legible.

"The war of humans and monsters. Almost every monster soul to equal the power of a single human soul."

 _Is our soul really that powerful?_

I continued and jumped into the floating wood plank to get to the other side, where supposedly Undyne should be waiting. After I reached the bridge, the plank returned to the other side.

"I guess there's no turning back for now..."

Every second walking on the bridge felt tense, waiting for the first spears to appear.

 _Is she waiting for me...?_

At the time I rested my sword on my shoulder, a spear soared my chest, plunging into the wood of the bridge.

 _RUN!_

I ran the fastest I could, dodging and deflecting spears. Somehow I managed to leave her behind and I hid on the tall grass at the end of the bridge. I haven't felt scared like this in a long time.

While I was moving I encountered Monster Kid. "Hey there, you know the good spots." He whispered.

From the bridge, her shinny armor walked into the grass, stopping few centimeters from our spot... and she raised her hand. _"Oh god."_

"It's my turn."

Monster Kid pushed me slightly to the side, and Undyne's hand landed on his face. Undyne slowly lifted him from the grass and let him go before leaving.

 _"This isn't supposed to happen... Or is it?"_

We both crouched out of the grass and Monster Kid jumped with excitement. "YO! I'm never washing my face again!"

"Uh... Sorry for pushing you, I got a little jealous because she was only seeing you." He glanced to the side. "Think you can forgive me?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

"Okay… see ya!" And he ran, stumbling again but not falling this time.

 _"Thank you for actually saving me."_

That was weird, she usually grabs him first, but this time she aimed at me… This isn't supposed to happen this way.

I walked and SAVED at the mouse hole with the crystalized cheese. I sat on the ground to take a little break.

 _"Man, that run made me tired."_

Just a little break, because if I sleep… He is going to catch up.

"Just a little bit more, and I will see if my plan works." I yawned and felled asleep.

The mere thought of succeeding with my plan… **_Filled me with Determination._**

* * *

 **That's all, for now. The next chapter is planned to come out on a week so… Thanks for your waiting and for your R &F, it makes me happy that 5 persons like this and follow this. Thanks!**

 **Leave your opinion and remember to F &F this story if you like it so far, more chapters coming!**

 **See ya! Linki~**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning a plan

**_FanFiction! My revenge is here!_**

 **Hello everyone, Linki here.**

 **It has been a long, long time since I did something related to this story. To tell the truth I forgot I had to upload, and I forgot it like for 3 months and I'm sorry.**

 **But I finally found the inspiration to keep going with this story and I hope I don't forget to write this. xD**

 **Almost like last chapter, I made correction on the first chapter to be more decent and coherent to read, so don't forget to give it a check, I will re-upload the other two chapters the next days now edited. Any other stuff I have to tell will be down here.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Planning a Plan  
_**

 ** _Chris. LV:1_**  
 ** _Crystal_**

 ** _*CONTINUE_**

 ** _*Reset_**

 ** _-…-_**

It was a somewhat pleasant sleep. I woke up stretching and getting up to continue traveling. By mere instinct I looked at my watch as I always did, but it marked 12:00.

"Oh, right." I whispered to myself, remembering the fact that it didn't work. Moving on to the next room, I found the telescope and the entrance to where the Nice Guy should be. "I wonder if the telescope works." I looked at it closer, just to find out that the lens of it where painted red. "Well, never mind."

I continued my way through Waterfall in search of Undyne.

I walked through OnionSan's room and reached the room with the piano, which I pressed some tiles just to hear it play. I returned and headed to the hallway where the statue was, approaching and looking that the structure at its feet seemed dry.

"Wait a second." I looked around the hallway searching for the umbrellas. I found them and took one to place it on the statue.

*Inside the statue, a music box begins to play.

 _"Sweet song..."_ I returned and grabbed another one for me, to continue through the "Rain" pouring down the celling.

Along the way I eventually met with Monster Kid and walked together, covering with the umbrella (big enough for both of us) while talking about Undyne.

"One day, we had this school project were we had to take care of a flower." He said, looking at one echo flower. "The king Asgore offered to give us the flowers we needed, talking about responsibility and that stuff, when I had an idea."

His eyes started to shine. "YO! How cool would it be if UNDYNE came to school!" He said. "She could beat the teachers!"

"Beat the teachers?"

"Well, now that I think about it... Maybe I get a little carried on there."

We both laughed at the idea and continued to talk about Undyne. We stopped at one particular area where the sight of the castle was amazing. We stared at it a few minutes, before moving on.

We reached the ledge and I left the umbrella in its place, and Monster Kid helped me to climb it.

"Don't worry, I'll find another way around. Let's meet ahead, okay?"

"Right, be careful."

He smiled and ran off to where we came from, this time not falling to the ground.

"Heh, I guess I got to see Undyne first."

I continued and I saved at the SAVE point between the two scripts. I got near and read one of them.

 _"Afraid of their power... declared war... Merciless."_

Now that I think about it, that behavior has been the same for humans all the time... afraid of the unknown.

After reading, I prepared to dodge and run for the event coming next, I took my sword out of my inventory and walked to the bridge.

...

"This crazy light issues..."

Like the last time I met her, the only light source was from where I came, illuminating the road which the bridge followed and making my shadow larger than usual.

 _"Where is she?"_

Suddenly, water circles (or puddles?) appeared on the floor around me, one forming below my feet.

 _"Oh god."_

I jumped forward, avoiding the blue spears that emerged from those. I started to run and avoid every one of them on my way, while trying to find the correct path to the end.

After some minutes of running for my life, I came to a dead end of the bridge. "I have to get back, but..."

I turned around, but she was already waiting for me. She begun to get near and I only could step back one time.

"This will hurt..." I said to myself as she raised a hand, spears appearing in the air.

*crack*

The part of the bridge where I was broke by the impact of the spears. I glanced at her one more time before closing my eyes, waiting to slam onto the bottom of the pit.

-...-

"This is still a good look of the castle." He said, closing one eye and forming a rectangle with his fingers resembling a camera, pointing at the castle below the shinning "stars". "Don't you think?"

"Whoa!" Exclaimed the little flower. "Clever, you noticed me."

He looked over his shoulder, spotting the flower poking from the ground.

"You are taking your time, aren't cha?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, that other weirdo is still alive."

"Yes."  
"And he has the power to SAVE too."  
"...yes."  
"And he is a really big problem that we have to take care from."  
"And yes."

Both stared at each other until the flower interrupted the silence.

"I know what you want, but is it totally worth it to let him play around just to see what changes?"

"What? Of COURSE it is worth it." He rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way. "I already saw everything this place has to offer."

"Well, that's true."

"And all of a sudden, a newcomer falls from the sky to change everything, to give the underground _hope_."

He looked at the castle once more. "He believes that he will be the hero that will save everyone, but not for long."

"What do you mean?" Flowey tilted his head to the side.

"Our plan has changed, and he is now a part of it."

Flowey hesitated a moment. "So you are planning to include him, instead of moving him aside?"

"Yes. I don't have a clear idea of how am I going to do it, but we can't continue with the same plan."

"You are right. His control over a SAVE file is dangerous." Flowey added.

"For now let's see how things unroll. If I'm right, he's probably twitching of pain over a garbage pile..."

-...-

"My... Back..."

I tried to move my body, but only to roll and fall at the side of the garbage pile I landed on. I took a cinnamon bun out of my inventory, eating it and healing.

 _"Man, I could swear that I almost broke my back."_

I continued and SAVED at the next room. "I need to speed up my movement."

Running through garbage piles and taking some astronaut food, I reached the end of the dump. I walked slowly, trying to look forward and avoid contact with...

"HOW do you DARE to IGNORE ME!?"

 _"F*ck."_

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, seeing Mad Dummy come to life and fly to be in front of me.

"So you thought ignoring me was a way to avoid being destroyed? THAT was what my cousin thought too." Mad Dummy started to tremble. "But look what good it made him! Now he and many of his neighbors are GONE now."

"Sorry, but that wasn-"

"Despicable."  
"Despicable!"  
"DESPICABLE!"

With every second, Mad Dummy was turning red, until...

"All this anger is-"

A flash occurred and I closed my eyes, I opened them and looked at Mad Dummy again. He was now happy and all sign of anger disappeared from him.

"This... This feeling." He landed on the ground.

"Eureka."  
"Eureka!"  
"EUREKA!"

Glad Dummy started to spin around, glad to be fully corporeal.

"Human, thanks to you, my lifelong dream is realized!" He said. "In return, I won't fight you."

 _"Saved from an annoying battle."_

And so, my soul and a text box appeared, the place darkening a little.

*Glad Dummy lets you go.

I selected Mercy and spared him, everything returning to normal.

"Thanks, I'll be around here celebrating my corporeal existence. Goodbye."

*Glad Dummy smiled and got away.

My soul returned and I walked through the door. _"I hope he stays away from here."_

The next area was normal, except that I didn't saw Shiren anywhere. I saved and headed to where Gerson's shop is, using the dimensional box to deposit one of my cinnamon buns.

"Well, well, well." A voice sounded. "Look who's here..."

I closed the box and turned around, just to see Gerson with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't realized you-"

"Don't need to apologize, kid." He said. "It sounds like the rumors where true."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I have to say, I'm not the one."

"Heh, you seem friendly and everything."

"Thanks... I guess?"

He stepped near and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come in, I want to have a quick talk with you."

 _"Okay. This is not what I expected."_

We both entered his shop and sat on two chairs there.

"If I can ask, why do you showed up? Aren't you afraid?"

Gerson hesitated for a moment "Because why should I be afraid of death? I have lived for a long time kid."

"So you knew two humans where in the Underground."

"Some of my friends told me there were two humans, but they heard it from other monster, that's why I believed it was a rumor."

"Well, that is valid."

"So, you are not trying to destroy the underground, huh?"

"No, instead, I try to stop the other human."

"Well, if that human is strong enough to kill many monsters..." He raised a cup of tea. "Then good luck with that." He laughed and took a sip of the tea.

"I know it will be hard, but I got a plan."

"If I can ask, why do you want to stop them?" He lowered his cup. "Isn't supposed to be the other way? That both of you should be helping each other?"

"Well, long story." I crossed my arms.

"Then," He stood up and headed to a near box, grabbing stuff and putting it on a bag. "You'll need this."

He gave me the bag and I opened it, inside were some crab apples and a bottle of Sea Tea. "I got a feeling like you are important, and I always trust myself."

"Thanks for this."

"Now trust me, if you were bad, you would have experienced some of my old force. Wha ha ha!"

"Heh heh... Yeah..."

"I hope what I gave you helps. Now go, the other human might be near."

"You are right, goodbye."

Waving to Gerson, I exited the shop and the bag disappeared, meaning it moved to my inventory.

 _"I didn't expect this encounter to happen... like, never."_

I moved on, advancing through the dark areas, finding my way to the place where I should execute my plan.

Reaching the meeting area, I walked and everything around was getting darker, to the point I could only see in things in front of my face. With the knowledge of this part I just continued to walk forward, until I found the flower...

 **"Behind you"**

Suddenly everything lit up and I turned around. There she was.

 _"This is still too scary."_

She slowly approached me, raising a hand slowly.

"Seven. Seven human souls it's all we need." She started. "And our king. King ASGORE Dreemur will become a God and shatter the barrier. Then we will return all the suffering we have endured all this time."

"Understand, human?" She pointed at me. "This is your only chance at redemption..."

"… redemption? As long as I know, I haven't done anything bad at monsters."

"..."

"So..."

"Seriously!? Then who is the one behind the deaths of many monsters?"

"Hate to tell, but my hands are clean."

...

That was hard to say, I almost regret it.

"You... YOU!"

She made a spear on her hands and threw it at me, I stepped to the side and it barely missed my ear.

"How do you dare to say that, with all that dust on your way!?"

Tilted by madness, she made a spear and raised it above her head, swinging it crazily.

I raised my hands defensively. "To the point." I shouted. "There is another human down here."

She stopped and took almost 10 seconds for her to assimilate what I said.

"Another... human!?"

"Another one!?"

Suddenly Monster Kid jumped out of the grass he was hiding in and startled both of us. "That means that you..." He pointed me with his tail.

Undyne, dismissing the spear, reacted and took Monster Kid from his cheek, pulling him away from the room.

"Hey, you aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

After they were gone, the room lit up a little and the road appeared near the water.

 _"Man, that was quite something I didn't expected at all."_

Following the road, I could hear the passing conversation of the echo flowers.

 _"That brings me back very similar memories."_

~...~  
"So tell me, any dream you wish to come true?"  
"Yes, but I wouldn't call it a dream though."  
"Come on, just tell me."  
"Well... I wish to see, someday, another world and discover its mysteries."

"Don't even think abo-"  
"Ha ha ha!"  
"I knew it, I knew you wouldn't take it seriously."  
"Sorry, but school didn't teach you anything? That there is only one world?"  
'Well yes, and that makes me feel dumb sometimes, but I just can't help it."  
"But, who knows. Maybe one day someone will show us another world."  
"Until then, there is only _one worl_ d."

~...~

"There is only one world... Heh, I guess I won't show it to you..."

At the end of the road, the SAVE point shined with low intensity. I saved and prepared for whatever events would happen in the next area with the bridge.

 _*The feeling of bravery invades you, filling you with Determination._

* * *

 **I feel ready to see what kind of fight will happen next!**

 **Overall news: 1) I will re-write the chapters. 2) I improved on writing a little bit. 3) Will now take one week to update (we all know this will not happen xD.)**

 **Thanks for not forgetting about this story and for the F &F it haves. I will post the people who write a review as signal of gratitude. **

**See you around, Linki.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trustworthy

**Hello everyone, Linki here and with a new chapter of this "story" that I "remember to update every day."**

 **Despite the fact that I don't update this very often, it doesn't mean it is forgotten. I just don't remember to update, that's all.**

 **Well, as much as I have on this story, I came to a part where I haven't decided to give Chris some magic (as DoubleTale) or not. If you have an opinion towards this, let me know in a review or a PM.**

 **Well, recently I had 1 new review and I would like to thank ProjectIceman for it. It really helps me do better vid- oh, sorry, that is a Youtuber quote.**

 **Anyway, there isn't too much to talk towards the story, so I just let you with the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Trustworthy_**

 ** _Chris._** ** _LV:1_**  
 ** _…_**

 ** _*CONTINUE_**

 ** _*Reset_**

 ** _-…-_**

This bridge, how much time has this bridge served as a connection? It has ever been broken and repaired? Would it even fall and lose into the darkness below?

These illogical thoughts filled my head with every step I took, until they stopped.

"Yo." his voice echoed through the room.

I turned around to meet him with a smile, but he seemed uneasy about this, about approaching me.

"It... It is true what Undyne told me? What you said?"

"Heh... I..."

Words didn't come out as other thoughts popped up on my head. Will he be in danger? Will Undyne reject me? Will he end up killing us right here?

The more Monster Kid talked, the more I feared she wouldn't show up and-

"I hate your guts!"

Silence grew between us for some seconds, and then he sighed.

"Yo, I'm terrible at this. I prefer not to fight you." He turned to the side. "Besides, I haven't seen you do harm to anyone."

"I..." He turned to see me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I'm a human."

He smiled. "Well, I feel sorry I didn't notice. After all, I didn't know how humans looked like... Now I do."

We both laughed, breaking the silence of the place we were in. Monster Kid changed his mood to a more relaxed and comfortable one...

I looked behind him and I felt how my smile disappeared from my face.

"What? What is behind me?" Monster Kid asked.

Those metal boots sounded loudly with every step. Monster Kid quickly turned around recognizing the sound.

"Oh oh..." whispered Monster Kid.

"What did I told you?" She scolded.

"B-but I-"

"You have to get out of here." she interrupted. "It's not safe."

Monster Kid looked at her. "Undyne..."

"Just go."

And a long silence again was made, followed by Monster Kid slowly walking at the other side of the bridge. And he looked back another time to mutter "Sorry".

I nodded in acceptance. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

After some seconds Monster Kid was gone. When Undyne made sure he was gone, she pulled out her helm, showing her face.

"Why? Why are you acting like this?" she asked.

"You think I'm acting...?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Look, I don't know what happened right now. The fact that you didn't kill the kid made me doubt, but still..." She made a fist. "We still need your SOUL."

She made a spear in her hand preparing to fight. I raised my wood sword. "So you finally get it..."

"No, I don't." I opened my hand, letting the sword fall to the ground.

She got mad at me for doing this, and she pinned her spear to the ground.

"Why won't you fight!?" she spat.

I flinched at her sudden rage. "We aren't enemies! I already told you-"

"HELP!"

The scream was immediately recognizable and we both turned to the entrance of the place... Before we could even react, Monster Kid appeared and ran into the bridge. He was too scared that he didn't paid attention and tripped at the beginning of the bridge, falling.

I ran to save him, but Undyne reacted first and jumped to catch Monster Kid by the tail with her hands. She landed on the bridge with half of her body out.

"Are you alright?" I heard her ask.

Suddenly, she started to slip and she tried to pull herself, but failed. I ran to grab her feet but her armor was really heavy that I was unable to pull.

"Why is your armor so heavy!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

We tried to force ourselves up little by little, until…

"What a wonderful situation, isn't it?"

I almost let go Undyne.

I searched for him and the situation got worse. Chara was standing at the beginning of the bridge.

"Monster Kid was escaping from you?" I asked.

"PULL US!" Undyne yelled.

Returning to my situation, I gathered all my force and managed to pull both Undyne and Monster Kid out of danger.

"I'm... Sorry." I said, recovering breath.

Undyne didn't say anything, but Monster Kid did. "Yo, thanks a lot."

We stood up and stared at Chara, who raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter?"

Undyne snarled. "Damn it. You were right after all..." she looked at me.

I nodded slowly, grabbing my wood weapon from the floor. Chara looked at me and laughed. "Still that useless piece of wood?"

"Still the useless toy?"

"Well, it serves its purpose as a knife." he responded.

He didn't had his tough glove, instead he had the ballet shoes.

"I just have one question... What are THOSE!?" I pointed to his ballet shoes.

"Shut up."

"Could somebody EXPLAIN what's happening!?" Undyne shouted

"He is the human I was talking about." I pointed at Chara. "He is the responsible of all monster deaths."

"For now." Chara smiled. "But I have one question though... Why aren't you dead?"

 _Touché. Damn, so he did noticed my LOAD... I guess?_

Undyne was shocked. Between us being here and the fact Chara just told I should be dead. "What?"

"You now what? Forget it, you don't have to answer." he made a serious face.

"I have one last warning." Chara said. "If you DARE to come back again... I will make your life a hell."

Chara launched at me with his toy knife in front. I was about to jump back when Undyne pushed me with force to where Monster Kid was, the knife barely missing her arm.

Undyne slammed her fist against Chara's face, throwing him away to ground. His health bar marking a -3 over it.

I landed at the feet of Monster Kid, who still was surprised about the events.

"Take him to somewhere safe!" Undyne shouted to me.

"But-"

"GO!" finished Undyne.

I stood up and looked at Monster Kid, who nodded in respond. Then we both ran at the entrance where we came from, looking back another time to see Undyne make a spear and prepare for combat while Chara's SOUL appeared on his chest.

We returned all the way back to where the little bird was.

 _Chara is resisting very well. He should have LOADed at least one time for now._

We stopped next to the little bird to recover breath. "Hey buddy, would you be so kind to take my pal to the other side?"

Monster Kid turned up to see me. "What about you?"

"Maybe this sounds a little crazy but I'm going to help Undyne."

"But she told us-"

"She told me to take you to somewhere safe. She didn't say anything about me staying with you."

"Are... Are you sure about this?"

"No, but I have to." I gave him thumbs up. "He is ready."

The bird then took fly and crossed Monster Kid to the other side.

"I'll make sure Undyne stays unharmed." I assured to Monster Kid.

"Be sure to tell me how Undyne kicked his ass, okay?" he shouted from the other side.

"I will..."

-...-

The time passed and the fact that no Load has been done worried me awfully. The probability of them still fighting was low, the odds were on Chara's favor, while Undyne was more likely to lose.

Even if Undyne somehow managed to kill him it would mean he will come back by loading. I ran desperately to find out what could have happened while I was gone but a big surprise was found when I finally reached the place.

Undyne was still fighting with no visible wound on her, as for Chara, he was panting and struggling to move fast.

Chara frowned and jumped directly to Undyne trying to hit her with his ballet shoes, but Undyne seemed to react perfectly and avoid his attacks.

Chara landed and let out a desperate groan. "Stop doing that!"

Undyne ignored him and raised a hand, making Chara's SOUL green and a blue little shield appear. "En Guarde"

I was looking closely.

 _gO NOw._

Undyne started to throw spears at Chara, while he deflected them with the little shield.

"That voice..." Was that a voice in my head?

 _NoW._ Chara was hit by the last spear.

Without hesitating even more, I ran into the battle and targeted Chara, trying to punch his arm. He reacted and placed his shield to block it.

"Surprise." I said in his face. Then I retreated and stood between both. Undyne was surprised by this but was quick to ask.

"Where is the kid!? And what the hell are you DOING!?" she shouted.

At the time she asked, Chara's SOUL turned red again, and mine appeared on my chest. "He is safe and I'm helping you get rid of him."

"I don't need help." Undyne said. "And less coming from a human!"

Afterwards, she moved me from the way and ran at Chara, which reacted in time to dodge a spear. Undyne made another one and used it to approach Chara and slash him with it. Chara took the hit and was pushed back by the force of the hit, a -7 and his health bar appearing besides him.

The only one that had recived damage is Chara, does that mean Undyne is more powerful?

 _YOu WiLl seE SOoN._ That voice again.

"Stop getting in my head, whatever thing you are." I grabbed my forehead.

 _FighT._

Chara got behind Undyne and before she could turn around completely, he slashed her back and made Undyne recoil from the hit.

"You'll have to do better than... that?" she said, but felt the damage right away.

Chara looked at her health bar, and he smiled. "Finally."

All of a sudden, a text box appeared in front of me.

*You remember the last time you fought... Don't you want to think about it?*

"Oh you little..."

After seeing Undyne, I ran at Chara and hit him with a swing strong enough to make him fly to the ground. His health bar marked a sweet -15 over it.

"How... did you *Cough* did that damage!?" he asked between coughs.

Actually, that was surprising even for me. "I don't know, but I like it." After that, I ran at Undyne.

"Undyne? Do you..." Undyne didn't respond. Her body started to shift and turn into dust, starting from her legs.

Chara turned to look us, finishing a cinnamon bun while approaching. "Sorry, I can't let you have your time." he said while eating.

He ran and tried to stab Undyne but I grabbed his arm and it stopped close to Undyne's body. I pushed him and picked my sword from the ground.

"I won't let you get closer to her."

"Why do you try to protect her? She wants to kill you and get your SOUL." He pinched his nose and sighed. "What do you intend to do with this? Why are you getting in my way?"

"It isn't obvious? Besides you tried to kill me, you are killing everyone. I'm trying to help them." I said in response. "But, can I know why are you killing monsters?"

Right after I finished, Undyne turned up to see Chara, interested on hearing an answer from him.

"It does not concern you!"

He launched forward, somehow faster than before and slashed twice at me. I could only block one and the other hit my arm.

I jumped back and landed in front of Undyne, which was losing her form, but still standing. I clutched my arm and noticed the damage it made. -5

"This isn't about monsters anymore, is it?" came the voice of Undyne.

"Huh?" Chara turned his attention to Undyne.

"It doesn't matter if you have an objective or not. You will destroy them all... Monsters... Humans...Everyone." Undyne's form slowly stopped to shift.

"Everyone's hopes, everyone's dreams. Crushed by you." Undyne's form started to shift again, but in a different way.

 _Yes... This is it._ A smile surged in my face.

"NO!" Chara desperately screamed, running at Undyne ready to stab. He was near when I jumped in the middle and tackled him, in the process getting hit again in the same right arm. My health bar was now 10/20 and my arm was bleeding a little.

"You annoying brat." Chara spat, hatred in his tone.

"It doesn't matter what you try." Undyne spoke again. "I feel everyone's heart beating as one."

"And we all have one goal." She opened her eye and a white spark shined intensely. "To DEFEAT you!" her grin was wide.

Chara took out a bisicle, healing for the next battle.

"Human. No, whatever you are. For the sake of this world." she made fists with her hands. "I, UNDYNE, will strike you down!"

And a flash filled the room.

* * *

 **The true Heroine appears! Now we will see a 2v1 battle very interesting. But it will be enough to stop a fully determined human?**

 **See you guys later, Linki~**


End file.
